The modern internet has evolved past the need for stationary networked computing devices to transmit data. The profusion of billions of networked devices which are primarily mobile has given rise to the need to isolate smaller groups of devices, proximate to one another, for communications. This proximate area, termed a geo-fence, is often set by a low-power radio signal using, for example, the Bluetooth® wireless transmission standard. However, this approach, as manifested by beacons from vendors such as Apple, Inc., has numerous disadvantages, such as requiring a separate network and a radio connection. In addition, these devices must be individually powered and maintained in order to function properly.